Shh
by PiNKCooKieS
Summary: Sometimes when we're lost, drowning in the sea of our pain, we only need a reminder that somewhere in the world, we are the sunshine of someone's life.


_Shh_

Kenny's tears were a sea, the others' hands were his rocks and his feelings were the fish and the squids and the sharks and the seaweed, tangling within each other to form the beautiful shades of sadness and pain. Fingers combed through his hair and lips whispered incoherent words that meant nothing yet sounded like the world to his tired mind. He cried, and he cried, and still fingers combed lightly through his hair as he hid his face in the lap that was comfortingly laid out for him. Lips whispered still, and words echoed throughout his foggy mind, finally, finally, making sense to his sleeping and so very tired mind.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…_"

Kenny sobbed and his fingers clutched the fabric on the leg of the lap provided for him. Fingers trailed down his neck to dance across his shoulders and soothe the wrinkles and slow the ocean's waves that surged through Kenny's body still, the loud sobs that wracked him, the snapping sharks that bit at his stomach and worried it into sickness. The others' eyes closed slowly and the body lightly rocked side to side, setting a melody into Kenny's mind and letting the motion cover his own unsteady ocean with calming and soothing waves.

"_You make me happy…_"

Kenny shook his head furiously and slammed his hand on the ground beside him. A hand left his head and lightly touched the now stinging palm, drawing light designs across the hurt appendage. The other's lips tugged softly into a smile as Kenny's hand gripped the delicate fingers, and the fingers gripped back, settling a rushing wave back to its dormant, peaceful place in the smooth melody that the lips still whispered.

"_...when skies are grey…"_

The free hand danced across Kenny's face and lifted his chin. Kenny opened his eyes and stared deeply into a light blue sky that shone with care. The flowing designs of pain and sorrow stayed a beautiful color within Kenny, but from this sky he looked into, he knew that the color was not for himself, and he cleared his mind as the eyes smiled at him and held him so close, fingers still gripping his own as Kenny tried to persuade, to let him know that he didn't deserve this, to not save him until it was understood that this kindness wasn't meant for him and it was wasted on him and this care he was given shouldn't be meant for a useless, untamed and painful sea of conflicts such as him.

Butters shook his head as his own fingers traced the tear stained features staring up at him, as his lips danced the words he wanted Kenny to hear, and his face moved forward to lean his forehead against the other and his smile tugging up sadly to his eyes as a dark sky looked up at him.

"_You'll never know dear, how much I love you…_"

Kenny released a choking sob as Butters lightly kissed his cheeks and lips and forehead. Kenny felt the sharks cease their attack and the jellyfish swim gracefully away from the edge of Kenny's fingertips, believing that he could finally touch without hurting the other. The seaweed untangled from the pain and sadness and instead began their own defiant dance that made Kenny's head spin with an emotion that swelled his heart inside his own chest, wanting desperately to reach out to Butters and hold him until their skies become one and their oceans could fold with one another and create the soft melody that Butters still whispered, still washed over Kenny in a soothing melody of love.

"_Please don't take…_"

Kenny released his gripping hands and wrapped them around Butters, feeling at home and finally at ease. He shook his head to Butters' last line and let himself be held as the boy wrapped arms around Kenny's broken body and rocked both of them gently. Forever, they promised, they will be there together, and Butters will always care and always be here for Kenny because he loves him so much and hates to see him so lost, so sad. No matter the problems at home; no matter how many fake smiles Kenny has to show during the strenuous time that they're apart or with others; Kenny is always there for him and he will always be there for Kenny.

"…_My sunshine away._"


End file.
